Harry Potter OotP ALTERNATE ENDING
by Sirius-ly Fuzzy Starfish
Summary: If you haven’t yet read the fifth book (Order of the Phoenix) do not read this fanfic, even though it’s an alternate ending… we repeat… DO NOT READ THIS!!! If you have, and are utterly disgusted with the way that J. K. Rowling ended the book, plea


Disclaimer: In no way whatsoever do Mia and Cari own anything having to do with Harry Potter besides their personal copies of the books and the movies, despite their desperate longing to own them... and a few select characters, which you shall learn more about in our next co-written FanFic...  
  
~** Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix: ALTERNATE ENDING!!! **~ (Starts from the bottom of page 805)  
  
"Come on, you can do better than that!" Sirius yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. The second jet of light that emitted from Bellatrix's wand was yet again dodged narrowly by Sirius as he stepped to the right and away from the veiled arch.  
  
"Gee, you know what, Cuz? I expected better from you, I mean, being a Death- Eater and all. But I don't really know why." Just as these words escaped from his mouth, Bellatrix sent a spell his way that he could not dodge this time. It sent Sirius sailing through the air into the wall ten feet behind him, and he slumped to the floor with a dull thud. Harry rushed to his godfather's side, hoping that Bellatrix hadn't killed him.  
  
He frantically searched for a pulse on Sirius's wrist, just as he and Neville had not long ago when Hermione was injured, and was successful, but the pulse he did find was very, very faint.  
  
"No," Harry said, "She won't get away with this."  
  
"What happened? Who did this to Sirius!?!?" Lupin shouted in shock as he reached his friend's side.  
  
"Bellatrix," Harry chanted with a mixed expression of hatred and depression.  
  
"Harry, no! You can't go after her! She's too strong!" Lupin shouted, hoping to discourage Harry from fighting her, but Harry would not listen to him. As Remus said this, Harry got up and chased after Bellatrix, taking the stone stairs two at a time.  
  
"She tried to kill Sirius! I'll kill her!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Harry, no!" Neville pleaded, but Harry couldn't hear him, for he had already left the room in which his godfather lay injured.  
  
He reached the large main room of the ministry with the glass orb still in his hand. He followed the swish of Bellatrix's black robes, until she turned and faced him.  
  
"You think you can beat me don't you? Awwww widdle Pottekins thinks he can kill the widdle witch that hurt his poor widdle godfather, does he?" She said in her annoying baby voice before adding, "But I think not. You, a fifth year student, against Me, a full grown and powerful witch? It is to laugh." And she did just that.  
  
"Let's go," was the only sound Harry made as he drew his wand from the inside pocket of his robes, bracing himself for any spell or curse that Bellatrix could send his way. As she raised her wand and opened her mouth to say "Crucio", Harry shouted the same powerful curse. His spell, having hit her before hers even came close to him, went into full effect, and he was amazed that it worked, having never performed an Unforgivable Curse before.  
  
The pain that Bellatrix had inflicted upon Harry was just beginning to surface, and he held the curse upon her for what seemed to be an eternity. To his surprise, Harry found that he was in fact enjoying the sight of Bellatrix's suffering. His strange, happy moment was interrupted by the cries of horror coming from the other room.  
  
Curiosity got the best of Potter, and crying out, "What the heck!?!" he broke the curse and Bellatrix fell limply to the floor. Harry ran back to the other room to find that Lord Voldemort had arrived at the Department of Mysteries.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the man of the hour," the Dark Lord croaked.  
  
"Harry, be careful!" Lupin warned from across the room.  
  
"Your prophecy is gone. Forever," Harry stated.  
  
"Yes, I know. You might've made a good Death-Eater, Potter. I saw what you did to dear Bellatrix just a moment ago. Although, the Ministry is likely to send you to Azkaban for that," Voldemort said slyly.  
  
"What did you do to her, Harry?" Lupin inquired.  
  
Harry hesitated. He hadn't thought of what might happen to him and what impression it would make on the people that were close to him.  
  
"Well go on. Tell them already. The suspense is killing me!" Voldemort said, not resisting the urge to laugh loudly.  
  
"Um. Er. Remus, please don't be mad, but it was a kind of spur-of-the- moment thing, and I don't really regret what I did, but I'm not proud of it and I."  
  
"Harry, just tell me what you did to Bellatrix!" Lupin demanded hotly.  
  
Harry hesitated once again, but finally managed to say, "I- I used the Cruciatus Curse." Neville gasped, and Lupin looked down at Sirius who was beginning to sit up, with pain and disappointment in his eyes. "I'm really, really sorry."  
  
"Do you know how much trouble you're in now, Harry? Not to mention how disappointed I am in you," Sirius said, staring at him in amazement. Harry's heart sank with his words, but it thought it very convenient that Sirius would recover from the spell just as he was admitting to using an Unforgivable Curse.  
  
"Now it's getting' good!" Voldemort said, cackling happily. That was just what he wanted, Harry realized. He wanted Harry's friends mad at and disappointed in his actions, and he wanted Harry torn down by the very pillars that held him up. Harry was extremely hurt that Sirius heard what he did, but he was just glad that Hermione, Ron, and Cho didn't know what he had done.  
  
The Dark Lord turned quickly and walked out of the room, and Harry, for some odd reason, felt a strong urge that he should follow.  
  
"Now," said Voldemort, "you break my prophecy, attack my Death-Eaters, and attempt to inflict severe pain on one of my best servants. What shall I do with you?"  
  
Harry suddenly felt his heart sink even lower than it had before, but he did not show it. He knew he couldn't let Voldemort see his weaknesses. Voldemort shouted "Avada Kedavra!" but Harry just narrowly missed the stream of green light.  
  
"So you escape it again!" Voldemort screamed, as squared himself with Harry. The Dark Lord tried killing Harry again, but he had ducked behind a large statue.  
  
Just then, a large explosion shook the room, knocking Harry over, hitting his head on the statue, cutting him. Voldemort seized his opportunity to tower over Harry where he could not get away. "Now I'll end it once and for all," he said. "Avada Ke-"  
  
"Impedimenta!" roared a wizard, running to Harry's side to check on him, along with a weary Sirius. Harry could not tell who the other man was. The spell they had cast sent the Dark Lord flying twenty feet to the side.  
  
"Dumbledore! Trying to rescue your precious Potter? Well, it's not going to work this time!"  
  
"Is it not? I suggest that you adjust your scheme, Tom, because it does not harmonize with mine. And you know, of course, that you cannot win against me," Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"That is what you think, old man. Come here Bellatrix! NOW!" She scrambled off the floor and rushed to her lord's side. With one final look around, Voldemort disapperated, with Bellatrix clutching his arm-like limb.  
  
Pulling Harry up, Sirius helped him walk over to Dumbledore. Just then, a brown, aged rat scuttled across the floor, directly in front of Sirius. Grinning madly, he grabbed the rat by the tail with one smooth movement, held him out for Dumbledore to see, who merely nodded and took the rat in his hands.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Cornelius Fudge demanded, storming into the room with a few high-ranking Ministry officials.  
  
"Lord Voldemort and I fought briefly before he apparated with one of his Death Eaters," Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"V- Voldemort? Was here?" Fudge stammered.  
  
"Yes, Fudge, he was here, whether you'd like to believe it or not."  
  
"Sirius Black," Fudge said in horror, just noticing him standing next to Harry. "You are going to be taken back to Azkaban, now, and I will have you executed at a later date," he said, beckoning for his workers to capture the so-called criminal.  
  
"Cornelius, I believe you are mistaken, and you cannot arrest Mr. Black for those crimes of which his is innocent," Dumbledore stated.  
  
"Innocent? Well then, who is the guilty party?" Fudge demanded.  
  
Holding up the rat, Dumbledore muttered something which caused the rat to transfigure back to his natural state as Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Pettigrew? But you were blown to pieces by Black!" Fudge exclaimed.  
  
"No I wasn't. I killed those Muggles for my Lord. If it weren't for Black I would've gotten away without loosing my finger and living as a rat for thirteen years! Black didn't murder those people... I did! He was just the pawn I set up to get caught so I could freely serve my Lord more fully!" Peter shouted, confessing to the murder which Sirius was arrested for fifteen years ago.  
  
"You son of a-" Sirius started to say as he lunged towards Peter, but Harry grabbed his arm and Dumbledore helped hold him back.  
  
"Arrest him now!!! Both of them!!!" Fudge screamed.  
  
As the Ministry officials approached Sirius, Harry stepped in front of him, blocking him from the enclosing men.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" Sirius barked.  
  
"Yes, Harry, what are you doing? Get out of the way or I'll have you arrested too!" Fudge demanded.  
  
"I won't move! Arrest me! I'm just protecting my Godfather, my only true family, like he's done for me the past three years since he got out of Azkaban!" Harry retorted.  
  
Fudge stopped dead in his tracks. "You've been in contact with a fugitive?" he questioned.  
  
"If Sirius were a fugitive, my answer would be yes. But since he was innocent, he can't be a fugitive. So, my answer is no. I haven't been in contact with a fugitive," Harry snapped.  
  
Fudge stood there, with a dumbfounded look upon his face, mouth agape. He hadn't even noticed that while another group of his workers were closing in on Pettigrew, he began to twitch violently.  
  
"What's happening to him?" Harry blurted.  
  
"He's changing back into Scabbers!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Catch him!" Fudge ordered, but it was too late. Peter had transfigured and ran out of the nearest door, and out of site and reach.  
  
"Damn!" Fudge said, staring out the door. "The people are going to have me fired for this. Black is innocent and freed and the guilty person gets away as an illegal animangus. Not only that, but Voldemort really is back!"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! You can't arrest me now!" Sirius sang with a huge grin, laughing madly.  
  
"I guess I have no choice but to you clear you of all charges and free you, but we'll still have to have a trial. But you're free to go, but if you don't come to your trial you'll be arrested," Fudge said quietly, admitting defeat.  
  
"Yes!" Harry exclaimed, hugging Sirius, grinning from ear to ear. " I don't have to live with the Dursleys anymore!"  
  
"Oh, but Harry. That is something we'll need to discuss later," Dumbledore said. "But right now, you, Sirius, and the others need to go back to Hogwarts and wait for me in my office. I'll need something to make a port- key."  
  
Sirius handed him a large chunk of a statue, and holding it in his hand, muttered a word, touched his wand to it, and handed it back to Sirius.  
  
"Gather the others quickly. It will transport you to my office in two minutes," he informed them, as they nodded and quickly ran into the other room.  
  
"Dumbledore, you can't do that! That's an illegal port-key!" Fudge exclaimed.  
  
"Do you think you can stop me, Cornelius? I didn't think so," he replied.  
  
"Sirius? What are you so happy about?" Lupin asked as he was reviving Hermione.  
  
"He's free! They dropped all of the charges!" Harry said, excitedly.  
  
"Seriously? Oh... sorry... no pun intended. But you're really free?" Lupin said, his eyes widening.  
  
"Yeah! Well, there's got to be an official trial and all, but, yeah, I'm free! Padfoot in da house!"  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah, Moony?"  
  
"Don't say that again... ever," Lupin responded, laughing for the first time in what seemed like ages.  
  
"Let's get the others together and get out of here," Sirius said, pulling the others so that they were touching the port-key.  
  
About ten seconds after they had gotten Tonks onto the piece of rubble, there was a whooshing sound, and the familiar tug at the waist, and then they were dropped onto the floor of Dumbledore's office with a dull, resounding thud. 


End file.
